The Key
by It'sNotEasyBeingQueen
Summary: One-shot set in "The Art and Science of Kissing, by Blaine Anderson" verse. (Originally posted as part of the 2017 Klaine Advent Challenge.) Blaine has a secret place to get away from it all, and decides to share it with Kurt.


_A/N: Hello! This is a one-shot companion piece to "The Art and Science of Kissing, by Blaine Anderson" which was originally posted as part of my 2017 Klaine Advent Challenge compilation. I thought I'd put it out there as a stand-alone post, as well, in case anyone missed it in the compilation. Hope you enjoy!_

"Hey, gorgeous," Blaine greeted Kurt with a sly grin.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Kurt asked in surprise, returning the greeting with a quick hug. "It's so late. I thought you went home."

"No worries," Blaine replied, slinging an arm around Kurt's waist and pulling him close as they walked down the quiet hallway of McKinley. "Detention just let out, so I wasn't waiting long."

Kurt stopped in his tracks, making Blaine stutter to a halt, too. "Blaine!" he admonished. "You promised!"

Blaine laughed and pulled Kurt towards him. "Only joking, beautiful," he said, kissing the tip of Kurt's nose and chuckling again at the eyeroll he receive in return. "I thought you could use a little levity after that cluster you call Glee Club. Man, that Berry chick is a nightmare."

They began walking again, and Kurt let out a sigh. "Oh, tell me about it. She's a talent, but she's just impossible some…wait a minute. How did you know about Rachel in Glee today?" Blaine's silent shrug answered Kurt's question. "Oh, honey, you didn't have to sit outside and wait for me."

"I wanted to. Besides, it seems like you could use a little _stress reliever_ after that," Blaine purred into his ear.

"Oh, my god," Kurt complained, trying to sound affronted but giggling a little too much to sell it. "Hey, where are you taking me?" he asked when Blaine guided him around a corner to another hallway that was decidedly _not_ the way out of the building. "Blaine, I will _not_ make out with you in this school. No. Not happening. I…"

"Easy, gorgeous, easy," Blaine soothed, lightly running his hand up and down Kurt's side. "I'm not about to defile you. Just trust me?"

Kurt side-eyed his relatively new boyfriend. Oddly enough, for reasons he wasn't sure he could properly defend, he did trust Blaine. Implicitly.

They stopped in front of a door that Kurt had never really noticed. Before he could inquire, Blaine kissed him softly on the cheek and released his waist. "Just give me a minute," he whispered, moving toward the door and reaching into a pocket on the inside of his leather jacket. He pulled out a small, leather case that unfolded in his hand. He removed a couple of thin metal instruments and tucked the case back into his pocket as he moved toward the door.

"Blaine," Kurt approached warily, "are those what I think they are?"

"Yep," he answered, popping the "p" for laughs.

"Where on earth did you get those? And how did you learn to use them?" Kurt asked, his eyes wide.

Blaine maneuvered the implements quickly, fidgeting with the door lock as he spoke. "Got them from a guy at Dalton," he explained, referencing the reform school where he'd spent some time the year before. "They called him Nick the Pick. Nice guy. You'd like him."

"Blaine, you can't," Kurt implored, laying a hand on Blaine's arm.

"Relax, sexy. It'll be fine. The only one who would be around to see is the janitor, and he and I are buddies." At Kurt's raised eyebrow, Blaine smirked. "It helps to know the help."

"You know, most people use a key to open a door," Kurt sarcastically commented.

"Keys are for the unimaginative and untalented."

"And the unincarcerated."

"That's not a word. Aha!" he exclaimed as the lock clicked and the handle gave way in his grip. "After you," he said with a sweeping bow.

The door led to a staircase. Kurt looked up the stairs and back at Blaine, who just raised his eyebrows expectantly. Kurt let out a breath and began to ascend, followed closely by the other boy. About halfway up, Kurt paused and looked back over his shoulder. "Enjoying the view?"

Blaine simply winked.

"Pervert," he muttered, shaking his head and continuing the climb. At the top of the stairs was another door, which he opened, presuming the other side to be their destination.

A cold rush of air greeted the two as they stepped out onto the roof of the school. Blaine took Kurt's hand and pulled him back to him. "Trust me," he repeated, squeezing Kurt's hand and looking for any signs of hesitation. Kurt nodded in response. Blaine smiled then – a slow, small smile that was free of any guile or snark. "Okay," he whispered, walking around behind Kurt. "Close your eyes for me, beautiful," he instructed, gently covering the boy's eyes with one hand and resting another at his waist. "Come on."

He walked Kurt carefully across the rooftop to one side, stopping at the waist-high wall at the edge. "Okay, open," Blaine said, removing his hand from Kurt's eyes.

Kurt blinked a few times, then caught his breath in awe.

They were facing west, and the sun was setting over Lima. It was one of those sunsets that painted the sky with a myriad of colors, ranging from soft pink and orange to bright fuschias and purples that were practically neon in intensity. A smattering of clouds served as canvases for the most spectacular artwork nature could provide. It was stunning.

"Blaine," Kurt breathed as a pair of strong arms slid around his waist and a chin rested upon his shoulder from behind.

"I like to come up here when it all gets too much," Blaine mused, almost as if speaking to himself. "Too loud, too stressful, too close, too…everything." He paused, and Kurt could feel him smile. "Haven't needed for a while now," he said pointedly, pressing a kiss to Kurt's cheek, "but I thought you could use it tonight."

"It's beautiful, Blaine. Thank you for sharing it with me."

"It's a fraction of the beauty you've shown me, Kurt."

Kurt wrapped his arms over Blaine's and leaned back into his embrace. They stood quietly, watching the colors fade as the sun made its all-too-quick descent. Soon enough, there was just a faint glow remaining.

"Come on, Kurt. We need to get back before it gets dark. There's no light up here." The two crossed the roof slowly, hand in hand. At the bottom of the stairs, Blaine closed the door, flipping the latch on the inside just before it shut to make sure it locked again.

"Hey Blaine?"

"Yeah, gorgeous?"

Kurt grinned at the return of the nickname. "Keep that key for next time?"

Blaine kissed him firmly, taking his time to caress Kurt's lips thoroughly before pulling away with a soft, wet sound. "Always," he promised.

 _A/N: Badboy or not, Blaine is still Blaine._


End file.
